


Mythic

by Mouse9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, community: troupe_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has ever caught a unicorn, have they? Much less catch one only to lose them.  After all, they are mythical creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythic

    Unicorns used to be known as mythical one-horned horse creatures that were attracted to young virgin women sitting in the forests.  They were rare and if one actually saw a unicorn, it was said their life would be changed forever.  For no human could ever set sights on something as pure as a unicorn and not be changed. 

   In current days, the word unicorn still meant the same thing but the meaning had expanded to also define something that was so rare and unusual that it only came about once in a lifetime…maybe. 

   Many things had changed Sam Winchester in his life, but none as much as meeting Amelia.  The vet was broken as well but together, they managed to bring themselves up from the dark and for a small time, grab hold of something rare and unusual.  Nobody before her and he hated to even think it, but not even Jess had touched him as deep as Amelia had.  And as selfish as he wanted to be and stay with her, meet her back at the hotel where they’d met; there was no way he would ever allow the darkness that had found him again to touch her person.

   He knew Dean had his time with Lisa, but even then, Dean had always been searching.  Looking for the darkness, never once fully giving in to the light that Lisa offered.

 

Perhaps that’s why a brave quip a demon had said to him before she stood before the King of Hell, blocking him from the entrance to the crypt Sam had run towards.

 

_Go save my unicorn._

 

 

   It wasn’t until days later that her words had finally sunk into his brain, worked themselves around and took root.  Once they had returned to their bunker and Sam had finally the quiet to decompress, what had happened  rung a bell in his head so loud, he sat straight up in bed in shock.

 

_Go save my unicorn._

 

   While they were waiting for either Crowley to show or Dean and Castiel to emerge from the crypt; whichever came first, he had told her about Amelia and his time with her while Dean had been in Purgatory.  He had used the word unicorn to describe the vet to Meg, a demon that had tormented and tortured him when they’d first met, but recently seemed to have changed.  He’d seen it even if Dean hadn’t.  In fact, Meg and Dean lived to argue with each other and the idea that a demon could change, especially a demon that had captured their father, could be redeemed was not something Dean would ever admit too. 

   Sam had spotted it early.  Her once possession of him had given him insight to the demon that few others had and perhaps he was a little more willing to trust her than the others, but there had been something about her in the past months made him believe that she was changing.  He just couldn’t figure out the reasoning behind her new-found change of heart. 

Until now.

 

   The signs had been there the entire time he and Dean had just been too busy to pick up on them.  That wasn’t entirely true.  Dean refused to pick up on any signs, instead making sarcastic comments and preferring to believe that Sam and Cas were the only family he needed.  Sam had seen the signs but had been too preoccupied with everything else to put them together until now.

And now it was too late. 

After all, who would ever believe that an angel and a demon could be each other’s redemption?

 

* * *

 

   

   He realized with a start that Castiel didn’t know about Meg.  The angel had gone in with Dean and touched the angel tablet, thereby breaking the hold Naomi had on him.  Once he realized what had happened, he disappeared with the tablet to places unknown.  He hadn’t walked out of the crypt, hadn’t seen Meg and Crowley facing off each holding an angel blade, hadn’t seen Meg stab Crowley and then Crowley shove his blade deep into her gut. 

She had died protecting two men she once wanted to kill and an angel.

Not because she had decided to throw in her lot with Team Free Will, not because the idea of screwing Crowley over appealed to her.

It had everything to do with a demon being in love with an angel. 

Sam scrubbed a hand over his face, giving a soft moan of frustration. 

He had to tell Cas while making damn positive that Dean never found out the truth, and he had to make sure that nobody ever figured out what he had.

Because if there was one thing that could be used against everyone involved in this fight it was the huge mythical creature in the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

   Months later Castiel showed back up not saying where he’d gone or where the angel tablet was, only that it was best for everyone involved that tablet stay hidden until the time it was needed.

 Dean had raged little, complained more, and eventually clasped a relieved hand on the angel’s shoulder declaring that he was glad he was back and still with them. 

Sam had agreed with his brother and bided his time until he could get the angel away from Dean and alone long enough to talk to him.

His chance came days later as the brothers were staying at a motel during a job.  Dean’s usual MO of running for days on little sleep before passing out had finally happened leaving Sam and Cas awake.

“Hey Cas, can I talk to you?”

The angel looked up from the motel’s copy of the Bible he’d been looking through. 

“Is there a problem with Dean?”

“No. No, Dean’s fine.”  Sam hurried to reassure the angel.

“I have noticed that you have been…hesitant since my return.  Although I understand your concerns, I can promise you I am myself again.”

“No, look.”  Sam sighed.  He always hated talking with Cas, preferring to leave that up to Dean since the two men got along better.  “I have been hesitant but only because I wanted to talk to you and didn’t want to do it in front of…”  he tilted his head towards the sleeping figure of his older brother.  Castiel’s gaze followed him and he nodded. 

“Should we have this conversation elsewhere?”

“Maybe outside would be better?”

Before he could take a step to the door, Castiel took his arm and, with a flutter of wings, Sam found himself suddenly standing several yards from the motel. The angel released him and Sam rubbed his wrist. 

“Warn a guy before you poof us somewhere, yeah?”

“It was quicker and quieter than opening the door and alerting Dean to our departure.”  Castiel said by way of explanation.  “What did you wish to discuss with me that couldn’t be said in front of Dean.”

He’d learned early not to sugarcoat the bad stuff.  Get it out in the open, over with and deal with the entire blow instead of trying to let it out a bit at a time and inadvertently causing more hurt.

“Meg’s dead.”  He said.  “Crowley stabbed her with his angel blade.”

Sam couldn’t keep up with the myriad of emotions that made their way across Castiel’s face in the brief seconds before he turned his face away from Sam.  They were silent, the only sound around them were the sounds of the traffic on the highway and crickets chirping in the field behind the motel. 

“Are you positive?”  His voice was rough, as if he was trying to hold something back.

“Pretty sure, yeah.”

“But you are not positive.”  The raw hope he heard in Castiel’s voice struck at his heart worse than anything else he’d ever experienced.  The last thing he wanted to do was tell this…being that something he held dear was out of his reach forever.  That unlike himself and Dean, there was no way he could go and retrieve her from where she was.

“I saw Crowley stab her in the gut with his angel blade.  I haven’t seen anyone, angel or demon, come back from that yet Cas.”  

The silence lasted a little longer.  Sam was worried that Castiel would disappear again and he’d have to explain to Dean why. He reached out to touch the angel’s shoulder when Castiel looked back at him, his face carefully blank. 

“I understand why you chose to tell me this outside Dean’s hearing.”  Was all he said. 

“I’m sorry Cas.”

“Did she…did she-say anything to you?”  his voice hesitant as he asked.  “Before she…”

“She told me to run to the crypt,”  he said trying to remember the final moment.  “She would hold off Crowley.  She told me to go save her unicorn.”

Castiel frowned.  “There are no such things as unicorns.  At least not anymore.”

Sam almost smiled at the statement.  “We’d been talking about Amelia right before.  I had explained to her the relationship I’d had with her while Dean was in Purgatory.  What she’d meant to me and in the end how I’d given her up to save her.  Having something that rare and precious, even for such a short time, she was my unicorn.”

His lip twitched.  “I understand.”

Sam folded his arms across his chest casting a glance towards the still closed door of their motel room before focusing back on the angel. 

“Do you…do you want to talk about it?”

“There is nothing to discuss.”  His voice was back to the emotionless, bland tone. The tone that always made Sam nervous. 

“Look, I get it,” Sam said, changing tactics.  “The whole hiding a relationship thing, I understand wanting something not tainted by all of this.” 

Castiel’s eyes were as cold as ice when he looked back up at Sam.  “Do you truly understand Sam?  An angel of the Lord, one of God’s hands and Azazel’s daughter, a pure-blooded demon in her own right embroiled in something that is forbidden and blasphemous and if there were ever whispers of it would result, under normal circumstances, in all of our brothers and sisters showing up on Earth for the sole purpose to smite us?  It was imperative that it always be a secret, even to ourselves, of what was happening between us.”  The cold faded, replaced with silent anguish.  “It no longer matters; she is gone and I will keep it until I am gone.”

“You don’t have to keep it alone.”  He took a tentative step towards him.  “Look, I know I’m not Dean and we don’t have some secret best friend handshake or anything, but you don’t have to carry this burden alone.  Not when I have at least a basic idea of what went on between you.”  He raised a hand when Castiel opened his mouth to speak.  “I don’t want to know everything.  In fact, it’s better if I don’t know everything.  But I can help you carry this.  Let me help.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding slowly.  “I…would like that. Thank you Sam.”

Sam relaxed, relieved that the angel would accept his silence and his help.  “Okay.  Yeah sure.  Let’s get back inside before Dean wakes up and starts searching for us.”

Castiel frowned.  “You wouldn’t…”

Sam shook his head.  “Dean and I don’t share everything.  I’m sure there are still a couple of secrets we keep.  This will be one of them.”  He grinned slightly.  “So, the pizza man?  No, wait I don’t want to know.”

Castiel’s lips merely quirked upwards as he took ahold of Sam’s wrist and moved them back to the interior of the motel with a quiet rustle of feathers.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but these two are my new ship and they came at the perfect time. I tried to keep them in character so sorry if they seem slightly OOC. I promise, I'll get better. This (hopefully) satisfies the bingo space: secret relationship.


End file.
